Happily Ever After
by Tlingel
Summary: Randor and Duncan find a crashed ship and the surprising pilot inside. Explores how Marlena may have come to Eternia and how they fell in love.


This explores how Marlena came to be on her ship in the middle of nowhere and how she might have landed on Eternia. This is not my first fic ever written, but the first I've ever had the cojones to post. Comments and critique are welcome and I suppose even flamers have their place in some dark corner of Hades.  
  
Now for the usual blah blah blah.  
  
Randor, Duncan, Marlena and all related settings and etc. are property of Mike Young and his lackeys, they are not mine. Never were, never will be, don't sue.  
  
Last names given are purely made up except for Marlena's whose name was obviously pirated from Sen. John Glenn. Fans of Battle of the Planets may recognise the first names of Marlena's parents, I also do not own them, I just liked the names. Virginia Beach and the NASA Langley Space center are my 'hood and I figured it would be logical enough for her to be from here as the original astronauts trained at Langley.  
  
There is a refrence to rape along with some consentual nookie and while not explicit, does get pretty hot so I figured I'd rate this R to be safe.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Planet Earth-NASA Research Center Langley, Virginia  
  
Marlena Glenn read the letter with growing excitement. She'd made it. All the tests, all the training, all the preparation had paid off... she was going into space.  
  
Virginia Beach, Virginia Home of Mark and June Glenn  
  
Marlena anxiously showed the acceptance letter to her parents, her face wearing a broad smile  
  
"I can't believe they chose me" she said happily "I can't wait to go"  
  
"Congratulations, Princess" her father said, warmly "I know how badly you wanted this, and how proud your uncle will be when we tell him" Mark's cousin, John, had been in the space program himself, and had traveled to the moon on the Apollo misssion. Now, another Glenn would make her name in space. Marlena's mother smiled, but was not as enthusiastic.  
  
"Are you sure you really want to do this? You'll be gone so long"  
  
"I know, Mom, but this trip to Mars is what I've dreamed of since I joined the military. You know that's why I chose the Air Force"  
  
"I know, Honey, but... well, these missions can be so dangerous"  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine, I promise. I don't plan to die in outer space"  
  
"When are you going?"  
  
"In two months. There will be rigorous training here at NASA Langley before going to Kennedy to launch" her mother hugged her daughter tightly  
  
"You know I am happy if you are, but I still am afraid for you. I don't want you to go... but you are old enough to make your own decisions, and if this is what you want, well, I'm happy for you" Marlena hugged her parents  
  
"Thanks, it makes it so much easier that you are behind me"  
  
"Honey, I'm always behind you, wether I agree with your decision or not. You must live with your own choice"  
  
"Thanks, Mom, I love you"  
  
"We love you too, Princess" her father said "We always have, and always will"  
  
Two months flew by and before she knew it, she was saying farewell to her family.  
  
"Take care of yourself, Princess" her dad said as he hugged her tightly "Remember, you are in control of yourself. Never give up that advantage"  
  
"I won't, Daddy. Not ever again"  
  
After the private, tearful farewell, she boarded the lift to the top of the shuttle that would be her home for the next two years. It would take nine months to get to Mars, she would spend six months exploring and documenting the surface, then return home.  
  
Planet Eternos-Kingdom of Eternia-170th year of the House of Aldari-4th Year of the Reign of King Randor  
  
A fiery streak crossed the sky high above Palace Eternia. King Randor and his trusted friend and palace guard Man-at-Arms, Duncan had been out on the balcony enjoying the cool night breeze and conversation  
  
"What do you suppose that is?" Randor asked, absently "It doesn't look like an ordinary meteor"  
  
"No, it doesn't" conceded Duncan, who pulled out a scope and scanned the object "Hmmm, it's not a meteor, that's for sure. Looks like a ship of some kind" Duncan returned the scope to his toolbelt and stood "I think I'd better investigate immediately. I'll take a group and head out at the trajectory point"  
  
"I'll accompany you" Randor said as he stood  
  
"No need, Randor, I'm sure we can take care of this"  
  
"Duncan, I'd like to go. I can help, you know"  
  
"Sire, if there's trouble, you need to be where you're safe. If there's anyone on board, we need to make sure they are no threat before we endanger you"  
  
"Man-at-Arms, I am the King and I can bloody well go where I wish. If anyone is in there, chances are, they will be hurt and in no condition to put up a fight. I am going" Duncan had been Randor's friend too long for him to continue trying to argue with him. He smiled  
  
"Very well, let's go"  
  
Earth-NASA Research Center Langley, Virginia  
  
Halfway to her destination, Marlena hit an anomoly which buffeted her ship about like a cork in the ocean. Suddenly the ship shuddered and she saw the stars streaking by like meteors. She saw a bright star and a large body off to starboard. "Earth! I must have hit a wormhole that took me back home. Okay, let's go" She steered toward the planet which did look like Earth, but something was not quite right about it. She didn't have time to think about it because she needed to control the craft, but it suddenly hit her what was different. This planet had two moons. She thought then that it must be Mars, but then remembered that Mars had no atmosphere...  
  
Planet Eternos-Kingdom of Eternia-170th year of the House of Aldari-4th Year of the Reign of King Randor  
  
The escape pod was difficult to pilot, but Marlena was determined that she would land safely, if not all in one piece. Marlena steered toward a clearing, trying to get level enough so that she would slide across the ground rather than into it. She managed a jolting touchdown and was fairly pleased with her landing until she saw the large hill in front of her. The last thing she remembered was the impact when the nose of her craft went into the slope.  
  
Randor and Duncan saw the ship. They came up to it, half buried in the hill and still smoking from re-entry. Duncan pried the door open and they saw the pilot unconcious but still buckled in the seat. There was a slight dent in the pilot's helmet, and a larger one in the panel in front of him. Duncan removed the glove from the pilot's hand and felt for a hint of life.  
  
"Seems to be like us. Pulse in the same spot and it's fairly strong. We need to get him back to the palace so we can assess other injuries" Randor nodded and they unbuckled the pilot and carried him back to the shuttle while the guards started the process of digging up the craft and bringing it back for study.  
  
Earth-NASA Research Center, Langley, Virginia  
  
The announcement that the Mars shuttle and its pilot were lost drew a great outpouring of sympathy from around the world. Mark and June were devastated at the loss of their youngest child. She had chosen to go despite the dangers, but knowing that helped little. Now they were left with not only an empty bedroom, but an empty place in their hearts  
  
Palace Eternia  
  
The pilot was brought into the medical wing of the palace and laid on the examination table for assessment. Randor and Duncan took care not to jostle him too much and they got to the business of removing the silver-white suit that covered him so that they could check injuries and decide how to proceed. Duncan decided the helmet should come off first so that if he should need ventilation, it could be administered, and also to check for any head trauma. He opened the face shield, checked his eyes and noted there was no superficial damage.  
  
"He looks quite young" Randor noted the small features and laughed softly "If he was a girl, he'd be rather pretty" Duncan chuckled at the remark as he removed the helmet and saw a slight bruise on the forhead  
  
"Understandable considering the impact with the console. Good thing he was strapped in and had his helmet on" Randor sighed as he turned to put the pilot's helmet on the shelf nearby  
  
"Most certainly, but at his age, he shouldn't have been traveling the galaxy. He should have been home playing at combat with his friends"  
  
"I believe dolls would have been more apropriate" Duncan said with a note of bewilderment  
  
"What?" Randor questioned and as he turned, saw that his friend was removing the outfit the pilot wore. He had managed to open the front and remove the arms from the sleeves and Randor couldn't believe his eyes. Under all the padded garments and the short cropped hair, was the unmistakeable figure of a woman.  
  
"Seems you were correct, Randor" The close fitting tank top covered but barely  
  
"Duncan, she can't be more than 18. What is she doing out wandering the galaxy?"  
  
"Perhaps it's different where she comes from" he commented as he hesitantly checked to see if she were wearing anything else under her suit before removing the rest. She had on lightweight shorts so he went ahead and removed the boots and then the bottom of her space suit "Well, she doesn't seem to have any damage. Just some bruising and that bump on the head. She may have a concussion. I'll have the medics give her a good going over to be sure there's no hidden damage"  
  
"Very well, I'll go prepare a room for her"  
  
The doctors pronounced her relatively unharmed and she was soon tucked warmly into bed where she could rest until she woke on her own.  
  
"It shouldn't be too long, Sire" the doctor said "I'm sure not more that a few weeks at most"  
  
"Thank you for all you have done" Randor said  
  
"I'll keep tabs on her daily to see how she's coming along but rest is all she really needs"  
  
"Thank you again" Randor said as he pulled a chair close to the side of the bed. The doctor bowed slightly as he took his leave of the king.  
  
"You should really get some rest yourself" Duncan said as he came in to check on her.  
  
"I will, I just wanted to sit by for a little while" The bruise on her head was darkening. Normal. They always looked worse before they looked better "I don't want her left alone" he said "Whether it is you or I or one of the medics, I want someone always in the room in case she wakes so that she won't be frightened and they are to call for us to come"  
  
"As you wish"  
  
"I'd like to stay for now"  
  
"Then I'll take the next watch"  
  
"Very well, Duncan. I'll send for you in a few hours"  
  
"Until then" he said as he left. Randor turned to the too still figure.  
  
"Well, my dear" he said softly as he picked up the girl's hand and held it warmly between his "you shall have quite a story to tell us... and then to your family back home" six hours later, he sent for Duncan and the watch was rotated among three of the guards.  
  
"The Captain and I will each take six hour shifts, yours will be four each. You don't have to do anything. You may read, eat or do whatever while on your shift, just make sure that she is never left alone, not even for a moment. If she should wake in that short time you might leave, she could become anxious and I want someone to reassure her she is being cared for. Also, anyone on watch when she wakes will immediately send for Duncan and I to come, no matter the time. We will get the doctor on our way here. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Sire" the men said  
  
"Then you are dismissed until your assigned watch. While you are on this special assignment, you are relieved of your regular duties so that you may be rested for your shift"  
  
"Thank you, Sire" they said, bowing as they were dismissed  
  
Randor ran his business each day then took his watch from the evening just after supper until late night when Duncan took over. Each night he would change into his sleepwear and robe leaving his crown on the stand near his bed before he came in to her room. He would pull up his chair and tell her all that had happened that day, hoping that somehow, she could hear him and it would rouse her from her coma. As he spoke, he would sometimes pat her hand softly, or brush her wisps of auburn hair back but she was still. So very still.  
  
Marlena couldn't figure out why it seemed as if she were floating on a billowy cloud, and yet felt so heavy. As though chained down to that cloud and when she tried to speak, no words came. Try as she might she was too weak to move. All she knew was the warmth of her hand, the gentle touch on her forhead and the soft whisper of a voice. Most of the time, she couldn't tell what it was saying. When she could, it said 'wake up, my dear' but it was calming, and she was not afraid. It must have been her father...  
  
Ten days passed and still she lay quietly. Randor became more anxious as the days had passed. The longer she lay in a coma, the more severe could be the damage to her brain from her injury. The bruise had started looking really horrible, but that was normal. No further bleeding, just the normal course as the layers of skin were replaced and the damaged ones coming to surface and being washed carefully away by the nurse who gave the girl her daily sponge bath. Now this night, he was again by her side, holding the now familiar hand in his. While he sat this time, he gently examined the delicate fingers and how neatly it fit into his own. He picked up the right hand which had, on the third finger a ring set with an oval blue stone. A bird on one side, some sort of winged craft on the other and the words UNITED STATES AIR FORCE around the stone.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Randor fairly jumped at the sound and realised that she had made it. Encouraged, he radioed the lieutenant on duty and told him to fetch the Captain and the doctor before turning his attention back to her.  
  
"Wake up, my dear... that's it" he said softly as he gently caressed her forhead, trying to rouse her  
  
"Daddy?" she moaned softly "Daddy, I'm so tired" Randor didn't quite know what to make of her words, but he continued to speak softly to her  
  
"You're safe, my dear. You were in a crash. Do you remember?" she now was moving her head slightly and slowly, she blinked awake. Randor had the light low, so as not to traumatise eyes that would not be used to the brightness. She looked up into a face she didn't recognise, yet the man smiled so gently that she was not afraid in the least.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked groggily  
  
"This place is called Eternia" Randor said "Do you remember anything that happened?"  
  
"I'm... I'm not sure..." she looked at him dazedly "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Randor of the House of Aldari, my dear, what's yours?"  
  
"Marlena" she said slowly "Marlena Glenn. You need to call my parents and let them know I'm here. I'm from Virginia"  
  
"Virginia? Is that the name of your planet?"  
  
"Planet?" she wasn't sure what he meant. Hadn't she crashed back on Earth? "No, Virginia is a state... didn't I land back on Earth?"  
  
"No, my dear. This planet is called Eternos. You are in the palace of the King of Eternia, whose guards found your ship and brought you here. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Let me get this right, this isn't Earth... yet you speak English?"  
  
"I speak the only language we have ever known" he said gently "So is Earth the name of your planet then?"  
  
"Yes, Earth" images that had been fuzzy in her head, now started to clear "I remember... I... hit a wormhole on the way to Mars and the ship started to shake as though it would break up. I began heading for the planet I saw when I came out of the wormhole" she didn't get any farther, for the doctor and Duncan showed up and Randor released her hand so that she could be examined while still conscious, then he and Duncan left.  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen and see if Chef Allen has anything that can be kept nearby in case she wishes to eat something" Randor said as they walked down the hall. Duncan nodded and they continued a moment in silence. Duncan didn't get anything further voluntarily, so he turned to his friend  
  
"So, did she say anything?"  
  
"Yes. She comes from a planet called Earth yet she was surprised that she speaks our language"  
  
"Perhaps the Ancient Ones on... Earth you called it? Perhaps they and the ones who established our own culture were of the same house, sent by the same Spirit"  
  
"Perhaps" conceded Randor "the Ancient Ones did travel to many worlds in this system. How do we know the Great One doesn't know Earth as well" he smiled at his friend "Well, that is speculation for another day. To continue to answer your question, she was on the way to another place called... what did she say it was... Mars? I am not familiar with that one either but she said the craft hit a wormhole. She said her name is Marlena Glenn"  
  
"That she remembers so much is a good sign, Sire"  
  
"Indeed" they were given a generous tray of food and they had agreed that water would be best to drink for now.  
  
They returned just as the doctor was finishing his exam. He determined that there was no permanent damage and she would be up and about in a week or so. After the doctor left Randor showed her the tray of food and asked if she were hungry  
  
"I'm not sure just yet, but I will have some water, thank you" Randor and Duncan helped her to sit up a bit so she could drink and then Randor introduced his friend  
  
"Lady Glenn, may I present the Captain of the Guard, Duncan of the House of Nooran" Duncan bowed his head to her as Marlena raised a hand  
  
"Please, I appreciate your formalities, but if you keep calling me Lady Glenn like I was royalty or something, I think I'll go bonkers" she said with a smile "You may call me Marlena, if that's acceptable"  
  
"As you wish" Randor said as he mirrored her smile "Duncan, this is Marlena... is Glenn the name of your House?" he asked  
  
"If I understand your meaning, yes. Glenn is my family name, Marlena is my own name" she did eat a bit of fruit that Randor offered, then lay back again  
  
"Well, you still need rest" Randor said "so we will leave you to sleep now that you are out of your coma" They started to leave but she called to him  
  
"Randor, could... could one of you stay a little longer?" he nodded  
  
"Certainly, we will continue your guard if you should not wish to be left alone just yet"  
  
"Oh, it's not that. I don't think I'll need to be guarded... I just wanted someone to stay until I fall asleep"  
  
"Of course, Marlena" he said as he sat back down  
  
"Well, as you are better and in capable hands" Duncan said "I will take my leave of you Marlena. See you both in the morning"  
  
"Goodnight, my friend" Randor said then turned back to Marlena "Is there anything I can get for you?"  
  
"No, I just didn't want to be alone yet. You don't have to stay all night... just until I fall asleep... please?"  
  
"As you wish, my dear" he said as he softly smiled "Why don't you tell me about your Earth?"  
  
"It's beautiful" she smiled too "Especially in Virginia. So green everywhere. Sometimes it snows but not a lot because it's so warm there. But from space... it's blue and white. A big blue marble. So beautiful... so..." she didn't finish the thought before sleep took her. Randor took her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"Sleep well, my dear" he stayed another hour, to be sure she was asleep, then quietly left.  
  
Marlena woke to the sun shining in the door leading to the balcony. She sat up slowly, trying to stave off dizziness and was able to stand with no mishaps. She had a headache and her muscles were stiff from her time while unconcious, but she forced them to stretch out some. She needed to get back to par and she slowly stretched, and moved, automatically seguing into the katas she had practiced since she was 16. There was a soft knock at the door and she went to open it. Randor's smiling face was on the other side  
  
"Well, I had expected only to hear a greeting or silence, not to have you actually up and about" he said cheerfully "You know, the doctor said you should rest..."  
  
"I am, and I will, but I have to work the stiffness out of these muscles before they clench up on me" she said with a similarly bright smile  
  
"Well, then, shall I have a tray brought in, or would you be interested in dining with us in the hall?"  
  
"If you'll give me ten minutes, I'll come with you" she pored through her belongings Randor had brought from her ship  
  
"Perhaps the doctor should give you a look over..."  
  
"I don't really think that will be necessary, but if he has something for a headache, that would be wonderful"  
  
"Well, then, you have about twenty minutes while I get the things you need. I'll be back shortly"  
  
"Fine" she said as he left and when he was closing the door she called to him again  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Randor, when you were talking to me last night... did you say this was the King's palace?"  
  
"I did"  
  
"Oh" she said thoughtfully "We... won't be eating with him... will we?"  
  
"Yes, actually... will that be a problem?"  
  
"I... guess not. I just... well I've never been around royalty personally. I wouldn't know what to say"  
  
"Your Virginia has a king then?"  
  
"Oh, no" she said "The United States has no king, but other countries do. Like England. Of course, England doesn't have a king at the moment because there was no male heir to the throne since George VI had only Elizabeth and Margaret, and Elizabeth hasn't passed on the throne to her son just yet and now you can see I'm rambling. I couldn't do that in front of your king!"  
  
"Just be your lovely and charming self, my dear, and you have nothing to worry about"  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I couldn't be more sure if I were the king himself" he said with a slight grin "Now you get ready and I'll give you your medicine when I come to escort you to the dining hall. I'll have to change myself so you should have plenty of time"  
  
"Thanks" she said with a smile and he closed the door. She hummed softly to herself while she changed and suddenly stopped short as the words Randor said just moments ago finally sunk in "He thinks I'm lovely... and charming...?" she smiled and continued getting dressed. The outfit she had chosen was discarded after looking through the closet. There were several gowns of different colors and she chose one of them instead. A deep burgundy would compliment the auburn hair. Too short hair now that she looked at it. She'd had it shorn close before she left to make it easier to keep. In two years, her hair would not grow so long it would need to be cut again and that was the reason behind it. Now she wished she hadn't. Then she sighed and looked at herself "You idiot. Just what you don't need. Men are all alike and what would make them any different here?" They were fine to work or fight beside, but anything else was out. She absently ran a hand behind her right ear. She'd learned that lesson the hard way, but still, she could look as nice as possible for the king while she was a guest in his palace... couldn't she?  
  
The gentle knock a few minutes later told her that Randor was back "Come in" she called while she poured herself a glass of water in anticipation of her medicine. Duncan opened the door and gave her the packet.  
  
"There are several papers of powder for your pain. Take one when you need it but the doctor said not closer together than five hours"  
  
"Thank you" she accepted them gratefully and took one while he waited. When she was finally ready, she turned to walk out the door, but suddenly stopped. Out in the hall, a guard was talking to a man in red, purple and burgundy robes. His back was to her, but the crown on his head was a dead giveaway "Oh, my God" she whispered to Duncan "What's the king doing here?"  
  
"He wanted to escort you personally"  
  
"I can't! I'm not presentable"  
  
"You look fine, Marlena"  
  
"But, that's the king!"  
  
"Well, you were going to wear that to the dining hall. What's the difference if he sees you first there or here?" suddenly she felt silly that she hadn't thought of that  
  
"None, I guess but... well, I just didn't expect to be accompanied by the king. I thought Randor was coming for me"  
  
"Yes, he has"  
  
"Oh, good, then with you and him with me, I won't feel so awkward"  
  
"Well, then, shall we go?" Duncan said as they stepped out into the hall "Your Majesty, she's ready" Marlena lifted her skirt and dipped a slight curtsey to him, bowing her head as she greeted him  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality, Your Majesty. I'm honored you would have me here"  
  
"You're quite welcome... my dear" he said and her head snapped up to look into the gently smiling face of Randor  
  
"You?!"  
  
"In the flesh" he said with a grin and she pushed him lightly on the shoulder and tried unsuccessfully to scowl at him  
  
"So you couldn't be more sure if you were the king himself, eh?"  
  
"I didn't lie, now, did I?" he and Duncan began to chuckle and she turned on him next, smacking him lightly on his arm  
  
"And you!" she said, laughing now herself "you knew it all along and didn't say a word"  
  
"I was sworn to secrecy and I couldn't very well go against the wishes of the king now, could I?" they were all laughing merrily and then Randor held out his arm to her  
  
"Shall we, my dear?" she started to tuck her hand under his arm, as was customary at home. But she remembered seeing pictures of the queen of England and when they walked, her husband would hold out his arm with a fist, palm down, and the queen would place her hand on top as he escorted her. She decided to play this to the hilt so she placed her hand on top of his. He smiled broadly and bowed his head to her, she dipped another small curtsey and they walked up the hall to eat.  
  
After breakfast, Randor and Duncan took her on a tour of the palace. He showed her the courtyard, the throne room and the training facility where the soldiers kept their skills honed.  
  
"Is this room used at all hours?" she asked  
  
"Usually not until after breakfast" Randor replied "Why?"  
  
"Would it be alright if I came in here sometimes? When no one is using it, that is. I like to keep active and I need to get back into a routine"  
  
"Certainly, anytime it is not in use, it is at your disposal"  
  
"Thank you. I will, of course, surrender it if I'm there when your soldiers need it"  
  
"Then we are agreed" Randor said as he released her arm "Well, my dear, I need to be about my regular duties so if you will excuse me?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"My house is yours, while you are here" he said  
  
"Thank you" she said and he kissed her hand and left  
  
For the next week, she could be found in the training room, clad in her gi, practicing her kata one after another and gaining her strength back until she was able to run her entire program without having to stop and rest. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't hear Randor and Duncan come in and her back was to the door.  
  
"What's she doing?" Randor whispered to Duncan as they watched  
  
"I don't know. I only saw this the first time the day before yesterday and by the time I got a good look, she was done"  
  
"It almost looks like she is fighting someone invisible, kicking, punching. that sort of thing"  
  
"I know" he looked on curiously. Marlena had run through several kata and was now standing feet slightly apart and head bowed, breathing deeply and slowly. Randor walked up behind her and placed his hand on her left shoulder  
  
"Excu..." but didn't get any farther than that as he suddenly found himself flat on his back looking up at Marlena and wondering what had happened. Duncan was aghast. The king had tapped her shoulder and she reflexively grabbed the arm, spun, and threw Randor over her shoulder in the span of the "Kyah!" she cried as she executed the move. When she saw a familiar crown tumble gently across the training room, she realised that she had just thrown the king himself to the mat and she gasped in horror  
  
"Oh, my God, Randor... I mean, Your Majesty... I mean... oh I'm so sorry!" she fell to her knees, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Marlena, I think so" he said as he sat up "You seem to have quite recovered from your mishap. No need to apologise. I shouldn't have come up behind you with no announcement that I was here. It was my own fault" he laughed heartily "I didn't think someone so small could do such a thing. I'll know better next time" he looked at her stricken face which was covered in tears. He stood up, pulled her up too and brushed away the tears from her cheek "Please don't be upset, my dear, I'm not. I shouldn't have surprised you. I deserved what I got"  
  
"Please let me make it up to you. I feel so awful" she said  
  
"Very well, if you wish to relieve yourself of the guilt you have no need of, there is something you can do"  
  
"Name it" she said eagerly  
  
"Teach me" he said "And Duncan too. I'll be wagered he's as eager to learn this way as I"  
  
"Gladly" she said, a small smile finally crossing her face  
  
The next morning, Randor and Duncan met Marlena in the training room. She was again wearing the loose fitting garment she had on the day before. A white jacket tied with a black belt, and black trousers. They were similarly dressed per her instructions, though not exactly. Oh, well, if they wanted to, she could arrange for the palace tailors to make them proper gi.  
  
"The only way I know to teach you is the way I learned. I won't be able to show you how to do the throws until later on. Do you mind?"  
  
"No" Randor said "I'm willing to go the course you set" she nodded  
  
"This style is called Karate-do" she said "It is a Japanese word meaning empty handed because no weapons are used, only hand, fist, foot but with them, you can take on any opponent"  
  
"So I found out" Randor said with a smile and Marlena blushed but continued  
  
"Actually, what you experienced was slightly different. With the strength of mind and body, you can overcome any obstacle, even one that seems impossible"  
  
"I believe that" Duncan said "There are legends of a protector called He-Ro who can break down walls with his fist"  
  
"Well" Marlena said "I don't know about these walls myself. They are stone, after all, and I've not tried that before, but..." she looked around at some of the items the soldiers used in training for sword. There were piles of wooden planks and pieces in one corner and she stacked up two piles of small blocks and placed a thick plank on top. As she did this, she kept talking "Karate has a certain procedure. As you learn more, your rank increases through a series of ten belt colors. White is novice, then there is yellow, orange, green, purple, blue, brown, red, red with a black stripe, and finally black... a master"  
  
"And you are a master?" Duncan asked  
  
"Yes, once you have earned the black belt, you are called Sensei and can teach others"  
  
"Should we call you Sensei while we are learning?" Randor asked cheekily  
  
"If you wish" she said with a grin "I will start Aikido when you get to your brown belts. By the time you earn your black belt, you should be able to do this..." she turned to the set up, placed the side heel of her hand on the block and concentrated, taking several deep breaths, letting them out slow and deliberately.  
  
"You're not going to try to break that, are you?" Randor said, concern in his voice and he started to try to stop her when she cried "Kyah!" and the board was neatly snapped in two. They both gaped at the sight and she turned again to them  
  
"Any questions?" they both looked wide eyed and quickly snapped to attention  
  
"No, Sensei" they said quickly  
  
"Then let's begin"  
  
"I would like to say one thing, though" Randor said, uneasily, as if he weren't sure he should speak  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"If I had known you could do that... I wouldn't have played that little joke on you" he still looked bewildered "you know, not telling you who I was..." she laughed softly at him and he found the sound reassuring "I mean... I could've been in serious danger..."  
  
"Karate is for defense only, not for attack" she said seriously, then softened "but when you came up from behind me... well, I... I've had... experiences that made me hone my reflexes. I just reacted automatically. I mean, I like to think I can take a joke pretty well... when I'm not caught by surprise"  
  
"That you can and I thank you for it" he smiled "what I got by accident was quite sufficient, thank you" They laughed and then got to work.  
  
Marlena got to know her new friends quickly, and they were most curious about Earth, asking many questions about her home and family. She told them all they asked about and when something about Eternia struck her interest, she would tell them about how it was on Earth. Training Randor and Duncan proved to take her mind off of how long she had been with them. For before she knew it, four months had passed and she realised that her birthday was coming up, and she was not going to be with her family.  
  
"Of course" she said to herself "if you had been on your mission, you wouldn't have celebrated with them anyway" however, knowing that brought little solace.  
  
"Is something wrong, Marlena?" Randor asked at breakfast  
  
"No, Your Majesty" she said but he didn't believe it for a minute. When they were close to finishing, Chef Allen came in and begged the king's attention.  
  
"Sire, I just wanted to know if you wanted anything special this time. With the celebration just three days away, I want to make sure I get all the details done just right"  
  
"Just do your usual excellent job" Randor said with a smile  
  
"What flavor cake would Your Majesty like this time?" he shrugged as he pondered the choices, then turned and asked Marlena a question. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear, so he cleared his throat  
  
"I'm sorry, Randor, what did you say?" he smiled  
  
"No apologies necessary, I only asked what flavor of cake you would choose if it were your birthday?" she looked bewildered  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"About my birthday... I didn't say anything" it was Randor's turn to look bewildered  
  
"Today is your birthday? And you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Oh, no, not today" she looked at the chronograph on her wrist "Three days from now, Earth time" Chef Allen became very excited  
  
"Wonderful! A double celebration! This will be great" Randor looked at Marlena with a smile  
  
"The birthday we are celebrating is mine. I had only intended to get your input, but now I shall be delighted to share this day with you" Marlena laughed  
  
"If we were on Earth, you'd need to get a burning permit to light the candles with yours and mine too"  
  
"Candles?"  
  
"Yes" she said, nodding "you put on one for each year the person is old. Your time measurement is very close to Earth time. We seem to be about the same age, and I'll be 21 so..."  
  
"21?!" he said with surprise "Why, my dear, you aren't a day over 17 and I honestly have difficulty believing you are even that"  
  
"Well, Sire, believe it or not, I am. I joined the Air Force three years ago and they won't take you till you're 18"  
  
"You haven't told us much about that" Randor said  
  
"Not much to tell. The Air Force is a branch of the military that protects the country"  
  
"You mean, you are a soldier?" Duncan asked  
  
"That's right. Only I get seasick and ground defense is too boring, so I chose the Air Force. Of course, the fact that my father's cousin was in it and got chosen for the space program kind of gave me the bug to join as well" she said "at any rate, I will be 21 so there would be at least 40 candles... wow!"  
  
"44" Randor said "I will be 23"  
  
"And I love chocolate"  
  
"Allen?" Randor looked at him implying it was not so much a question as a statement. The chef understood  
  
"As Your Majesty wishes" he said as he bowed and left. Marlena looked at him  
  
"Was it hard on you, Randor?"  
  
"Was what hard?"  
  
"Taking the throne so young. By my calculations, you were only 19"  
  
"Yes, it was at first. My father was ill and handed it to me. He did advise me quite a lot that first year and I'm glad he was able to teach me so much before he died. With his help and Duncan's friendship and advice, I've done fairly well. At least, I like to think so"  
  
"I've seen you when you have to go among your people. It's quite obvious that they support you. The royals in England are so distant with their people but you jump right in and work beside them. They know they can count on you and it shows in their attitude" Marlena's praise earned her an enchanting smile from Randor as well as an unkingly blush.  
  
The day of the party was bright and clear, and there was much excitement all around. However, at precisely 7 am, as usual, Randor, Duncan, and Marlena were sparring in the training room. Randor was testing for his next belt and Marlena was putting him through his paces.  
  
"Come on, Sire" she taunted him "you can't mess up today of all days"  
  
"Why, because it's my... our birthday?"  
  
"No, because on Earth, purple is traditionally associated with royalty, and we can't have the King fail his test for purple belt" Duncan stood nearby, looking smug at having just earned his brown belt. Marlena couldn't figure that one out. They all met in the training room each morning for an hour to practice, spar, and learn new katas. She taught them both the same things at the same time, yet Duncan was two belts ahead. Randor said it was because he had other things to do, he was king after all, and couldn't practice on his own the way Duncan did. Something in the way he said it made her not quite believe him...  
  
Randor changed after his shower, his new belt hung on the peg with his gi. If he never needed to use the skills he was learning, he didn't mind. The training kept him in fine shape, and he got to spend an hour with Marlena. An enticing reason in itself, even if he did have to share that time with Duncan. Regular routine was out for today. They were celebrating the Regent's birthday and this time, he would be sharing that day with her. In more ways than one. The chance that she would have the same birthday were astronomical, yet it was so and he had insisted they celebrate hers as well. She was reluctant, but had agreed in the end because the people had been so excited about the prospect. She didn't want to be in the limelight, and she was so independent and sure of herself. She never let anyone do anything she couldn't do for herself, though he had noticed that she always allowed him to take her arm as they walked. It was common courtesey, after all, she told him. She tried to convince herself that was it as well. As long as he kept his place, she knew she would be fine.  
  
When he came by her room to escort her to the grand room, he thought he would stop breathing altogether. She was absolutely stunning in an emerald gown that set off her auburn hair wonderfully. It had grown to almost three times it's length in the time she had been there. Still, considering that it was only about an inch long all over when she got there, it wasn't all that long now. But as it grew, it made her lovely features softer and more feminine instead of the harsh, boyish look she'd had at first. He held out a small box to her with a smile  
  
"I'd like you to wear this tonight, if you would" he said and she smiled like a child with a new toy. She set the box on the dresser, opened it, and there, on a soft velvet pillow was a lovely diamond tiara. It was not large or ornate, but the glittering gems sparkled brightly.  
  
"Oh, Randor, I can't accept this"  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Because I'm just a stranger here. An outworlder. I've no right to wear something like this"  
  
"Everyday people don't wear things such as this on Earth?"  
  
"Well, yes, sometimes but..."  
  
"Then, I want you to wear it. It's not the Crown of the Regent's Consort after all, my dear, ("not yet, anyway" he said to himself) it's just a pretty little tiara" she felt a pang as he said that "You look so beautiful in that gown, I just thought you'd need something to set it off. I wish it to be your birthday gift from me" she started to protest again but stopped short  
  
"Thank you, Randor. I'll treasure it if for no other reason than that" he lifted the tiara out of the box and set it gently into the wispy curls and when he was done, she looked up at him with her crystalline blue eyes and his heart beat slightly faster. The more he saw her, the more he was attracted to her. He wasn't quite sure what was proper protocol in her world and until then, he tried to keep a polite distance, but also to let her feel comfortable when with him. It was easiest to do when they were in training. She was so different at that time. Mostly, she seemed like she was always on her guard about something, but once they hit the mats in that room, she was completely different. More at ease with him, and Duncan too. He was deliberately taking his time learning his skills. He knew his kata as well as Duncan, but pretended not to know it exactly or to have difficulty with something. Duncan noticed it too, and said nothing. He knew his friend much too well not to know what was up. It was no mystery to Duncan, he knew Randor was falling in love with her and so he had told the crew working on her ship to take as long as possible and to ask her to explain in detail as much as she possibly could. He figured that, by the time it was repaired, Randor would have won her heart and she would not want to leave. Randor smiled, bowed to her and she responded in kind. As had become their custom, he held out his hand, and she placed hers on top  
  
"My Dear, you look incredible" he said as he led her down the hall. She blushed and lowered her head slightly  
  
"Thank you, Randor" she said  
  
They made their entrance into the great hall to cheers. As they took their places at the head of the table, a toast was offered to the health of Marlena and long life of King Randor. Dinner was fabulous and the servers brought course after course until she was sure she couldn't eat another bite. As the servers began to set the dessert table, musicians began playing. Several tunes went by before Randor finally stood and addressed the table  
  
"My friends, it seems obvious that no one is willing to take the dance floor until the birthday boy does so..." he turned to Marlena "My dear, as it is also your birthday, would you honor me with the first dance?"  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty" she said with a nod as he took her hand and led her to the floor.  
  
The evening ended much too soon, she thought as she put her beautiful new tiara back into it's velvet box. She had felt almost regal herself wearing it. To her surprise, she realised how much she seemed to fit in to this place. During the months that followed, she continued Randor and Duncan's lessons.  
  
Not long after that, Randor had gathered supplies and people to help rebuild homes for a villiage that had been rampaged by renegades. Luckily, no one was killed, but now the villiagers were living in tents. Randor himself, helped with the rebuilding and Marlena, proving to the people a strength beyond that which she appeared to have, was right in the thick of it. Handing out water, mixing mortar, and helping to place beams where needed. It took only a week before all the people had their homes repaired and when finished, they gathered in the villiage square with food and drink for all those who helped. Musicians played and it was as festive as the birthday party had been just a few months before. Randor mingled appreciatively with his people and after a toast was drunk to him, he announced that they were all to be invited to the palace to bid farewell to Marlena.  
  
"It's a shame you won't be here for the anniversary celebration" Duncan said  
  
"Whose anniversary?"  
  
"Randor's. The actual coronation date is marked each year, but on each fifth anniversary, they have a grand gala"  
  
"So it will be five years since you took the throne?" Marlena said as they headed for the palace that night, not truly making it a question.  
  
"Yes, though it doesn't seem that long ago"  
  
"If you weren't on such good terms with your people, it would seem longer" Randor chuckled at that  
  
"You're probably right. Time passes swiftly in the company of friends"  
  
"So I've noticed" she commented "It is almost a year now that I have been here"  
  
"That long?" Randor counted mentally "Hmm, you're right. I apologise for how long it took to complete the repairs to your ship, but I cannot say I am sorry you've had to stay" Marlena felt an unexplicable sensation in her stomach when he said that. She had never experienced a feeling like that, but she knew it wasn't bad. It made her feel slightly warm, knowing she was so comfortable being with him. He was unlike anyone she had been around. Men in general turned her stomach to ice, but not him.  
  
"You're very kind"  
  
When she did have to leave, she would surely miss him  
  
Planet Eternos-Kingdom of Eternia-171st year of the House of Aldari-5th Year of the Reign of King Randor  
  
"Here you are, my dear" Randor said as he handed Marlena a cool drink. They were both wearing comfortable loungewear as they stood on the balcony having some quiet time before retiring for the night. And although he usually removed his crown when he changed for the evening; tonight, for some reason, Randor still wore it. The look was oddly comical and she suppressed a smile as she thanked him for his offering. "Well, Marlena, tomorrow you shall finally be on your way home again" Randor said. She nodded absently and looked off the balcony to the garden below.  
  
A garden so beautiful, it rivaled any that were back home on Earth. Home... what was home? Home was Earth... wasn't it? She had always thought so while she had waited for her ship to be repaired, but after being stranded on Eternia for a year, she wasn't sure anymore. She wanted to go home... back to Earth... she missed her family, that was true, but oh, how she was going to miss all the kind people she had come to know. People who had taken her in a stranger, and would tomorrow, bid goodby to a friend. She almost could not bear the thought of leaving. Not wanting the King to see her tears, she turned quickly toward the stairs leading down to the gardens.  
  
"I think I'm going to take one last walk through the garden" she said trying to keep her voice steady  
  
"I should like to accompany you if you don't mind" Randor said, offering her his elbow which she hesitantly took. As they walked, Marlena drank in the beauty of the place. How she was going to miss this! Walking through the lush foliage and flowers. The golden sunshine was almost identical to earth, though Eternia was slightly closer to its sun and was therefore a bit larger in the sky, but the nighttime... Eternia had two moons and tonight, they shone brightly... one half and waning, one almost full.  
  
"How can I leave this?" she thought "I may be a Terran, but this planet, this palace, this man by my side, this is home, and I don't want to leave it... or him" It was suddenly plain to her... she loved this man. Completely. The only question... how did he feel? He was the King after all, dare she ask him? Tears had begun slowly trickling down her face and she quietly wept as her heart was being wrenched from its place in her chest. A sob escaped her throat and she covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to keep from bawling like a baby.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Randor asked with concern, but she couldn't make a sound without risking breaking down completely. He stopped and turned toward her, but she refused to meet his eye "My dear, please tell me. I want to try to help" Marlena's heart twisted a little more at the words 'my dear'. He had called her that since the day she woke from her coma. He did use her name as well, but so seldom that she truly couldn't recall the last time he had. Was it just a replacement he used for her name, or was she as dear to him as she realised he had become to her? When she still would not look his way, he turned her toward him, lifted her chin and felt his heart clench at the sight of her sad eyes "Oh, Marlena..." he said softly, as he reached up to gently cradle her face, brushing the tears with his thumbs.  
  
He recalled Duncan's words earlier. Marlena was a strong, capable, and independent woman. She had sparred with his best soldiers, and been victorious; showed them survival skills she had learned during her own military training; and helped to restore her ship to working order, since the Eternian's did not have a good understanding of Earth technology. And yet, when Randor had offered his arm as they walked, held her chair, or offered to help her with anything, she had readily allowed him. When he had discussed these things with Duncan, his friend had suggested that there might be something more than friendship working between the two.  
  
"What do you mean?" Randor had asked  
  
"It's obvious that you are attracted to her" Duncan said bluntly "You are always offering her a hand with whatever she is doing, wether she needs it or not" Randor had started to protest, but decided it was not worth the bother. Duncan had been his best friend since childhood and they knew each other too well for him to lie about his feelings  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"It's also obvious that she cares for you, because she is capable of doing much on her own. After all,she can break boards in half and has taught you and I the same, yet she never turns down your offer of help"  
  
"So?"  
  
"You don't want her to leave... do you?" Randor looked unblinking at his friend  
  
"No" he said simply  
  
"Then ask her to stay"  
  
"But what would my people say? She's an outworlder... they might not accept her"  
  
"Sire, she has lived in the palace for almost a year. She has not only helped organize several functions for people who have lost everything to Skeletor's seiges, she has also hosted them with you. It's uncanny how she fits in standing by your side... almost as if she had always been there. I have never heard one negative comment about her from the people, they all love her. If I may be so blunt, I think they would rejoice at the possibility that 'Sire' should finally be more than just a customary title... That there could soon be an heir to the throne"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Ask her. Randor, as your friend, I'm telling you, you should. The worst that could happen is that she'll say no and leave tomorrow, but if you don't ask, she definitely will leave..." he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder "and you'll regret it for the rest of your life"  
  
He knew Duncan was right, he loved Marlena and she did seem to fit in. She was the part of him he had not realised until just now that he had been missing all this time. Now, here he was, standing with her in the moonlight, brushing the tears from her lovely face. Maybe... just maybe, she could be persuaded not to go...  
  
Marlena had tried desperately not to have to look into those eyes, but he had not wavered his gaze until she had and when she did, she saw a flash of pain there. Was it just a reflection of the hurt he saw in her eyes, or was he as unsure, as confused as she? His touch on her skin was so gentle as he brushed away the tears that had fallen.  
  
They stood there for several moments, neither saying anything and yet, in that silence, saying everything. He bent slightly and kissed the trail of tears on one cheek and in that single instant, she felt a warmth spread through her. If only he knew what his touch did to her, that no man had stirred such feeling in her ever before and as he kissed her other cheek, she turned toward him, her own hesitantly seeking lips lightly brushing against his bearded chin. Randor felt the light touch, like a butterfly, as Marlena made the first tiny indication, other than her sad tears, that she felt anything for him. He moved only a scant inch from her, trying to read her eyes, and when he did, she tilted her head back in silent invitation. Gently he kissed her and the fire from the contact was instant and intense. Marlena slid one hand up to his neck, subtly indicating that she was accepting of his display of affection. He wanted to gather her into his arms, and it took all his control to break the sweet contact.  
  
"Marlena... my dear... I..." He glanced to see if anyone had happened across them, found them still alone, and looked into her eyes once more.  
  
"I suppose" Marlana managed to say "that it is quite improper for the King to be caught in such a... situation as this" she had tried to inflect a bit of humor into it, but his eyes were serious as he released his hold on her lovely face, clasped her by the hand and led her into a nearby grotto, completely surrounded and cut off from the casual observer by the thick plants. He turned once more toward her  
  
"Then here, we shall not be caught..." he reached up and removed the crown from his brow, and dropped it at their feet "... and this moment, I am not the King..." he brushed his hand across her cheek "... for now, my dearest Marlena, I am only a man named Randor... who happens to have fallen in love with you" and with that he pulled her into his embrace and captured her mouth in a kiss which made her knees weak even as her heart leapt for joy at those words.  
  
Never had she felt such a fire within her and she clung desperately to him and this feeling she thought she would never know. Their passion was so intense that neither could say for certain when they went from being two people sharing a kiss in the moonlight, to becoming lovers. He only hesitated once, as he took her, when he realised that this was her first time, but she had offered herself so unhesitantly and welcomed him so sweetly that it stirred him even more. At that moment, he endeavored that she should never regret her decision, and he lovingly brought her to the edge of passionate delight so that she thought she might go mad with all the new and wonderful sensations. Just when she thought there could be nothing more, her body fairly exploded, rocking with such force that she thought she might scare off Randor but he only loved her more deeply and intensely, matching her rhythm until he soared over the edge with her, both of them clasping each other tightly.  
  
As their passion finally waned, he looked into her eyes and saw fresh tears spilling down and his heart broke.  
  
"Marlena, oh my darling what have I done?" he cried, stroking her face gently "I shouldn't have..." but he didn't get to finish because she began to laugh and held onto him tightly "Marlena... ?"  
  
"Oh, Randor, you did nothing wrong" she laughed harder "At least, I don't think you did. I... I never knew it could be like that... it just surprised me so" relieved he held her close again, then began to laugh as well.  
  
"I can just see it now" Randor said as he stood and helped her up "the faces of the people if they knew their king was rolling in the grass with a woman like some love-struck teenager" his face was gentle and he looked into her eyes once more "but I would do it all over again to hear you say that you would stay. That we could get to know each other better" Marlena's merry laugh exploded again and she looked at him with all the love she felt  
  
"I should think that we know each other pretty well now" Randor looked sheepish as he helped her into her gown once more, then got on his own things. Marlena picked up the crown from where he had dropped it and placed it gently on his head. When they had checked that all was in order and no stray bits of grass caught anywhere, Randor scouted the area and then, tucking her hand under his arm, continued walking with her as if they had been enjoying an evening's stroll.  
  
"Well, what do you say?" he asked  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Would you stay? If you like, I'll make you an advisor to my court"  
  
"Oh, no, you don't have to do that"  
  
"Well, you are quite skilled in combat, you could be our chief instructor and help train our troops in your style of fighting"  
  
"I do that already, and several of your guards are now eligible to be instructors"  
  
"Very well, then I'll offer you a title"  
  
"I'm a Terran. What title could I possibly be worthy of?" she asked hesitantly  
  
"Oh, I don't know... how about Queen of the Realm?" he said nonchalantly. She gasped and stopped abruptly, her eyes shining as tears once again threatened to fall "I had intended those positions I offered to entice you to stay so that I could court you openly and properly, but since you won't let me, I shall just have to be blunt and tell you outright... I love you, Marlena, with all my heart. I will marry you this minute if it would persuade you to stay with me. We have only repaired your ship without knowing for sure how it will operate. Or even for how long. What if you get out there, and you're not able to get to your Earth at all? What if you can't get back here either? I don't wish for you to die in space, cold and alone" he blinked tears that formed and her heart leapt at the expression of his emotion "Even if you reject me, surely a life here is better than being alone in the cold vacuum of space. I know you have a family on Earth. You love them, and miss them, and to stay would mean you might never see them again, but I... I cannot bear losing you and never knowing what might have happened. I wish for nothing else in this world than to be by your side"  
  
"Queen? But... but I'm not of this world... What would your people say? Surely Duncan would protest and..."  
  
"That's why I had hoped to just persuade you to stay. The people know and love you already, but this would give them a chance to get used to the idea and prepare for the wedding. As for Duncan..." he said taking a deep breath and smiling "it was his idea to ask you" she looked with amazement at him "Not, of course, that I didn't already want to, just that he assured me that you would be accepted... by him and by the people. But then... I am assuming that you feel for me what I do for you. I have told you of my love, perhaps you do not reciprocate"  
  
"Randor! After what we've just... you would doubt how I feel?"  
  
"Oh, no!" he said, a look of pale horror in his face "I didn't mean that you are one of... of those women. Not to insult you but, if I thought you to be... that way I'd never have asked your hand. The people would surely never accept that in their queen. On the contrary, I could tell you are innocent in the ways of... of physical love. Freely I admit that I am not pure in this manner. That I have..." Marlena put her hand to his mouth  
  
"You don't need to tell me that"  
  
"Marlena, I was young. Barely 18 and believe me, it pales horribly to you. So sweet and loving it's almost unbearable. At any rate, my only intention was to see how you felt because..."  
  
"Oh, Randor, I... I'm sorry. Things have just happened so quickly that I haven't yet had a chance to tell you" she stopped and looked him defiantly in the eye "I love you... more than I ever dreamed was possible. No man has made me feel the way you do. To allow me to forget anything but being with you. I've never been able to get close to any man the way I have with you. Ever. Just the thought of a man touching me at all, let alone in that way revolted me"  
  
"I... don't understand" she looked up at the sky, took a deep breath and looked at him once more  
  
"Randor, when I was 16... a man tried to." he got a cold look in his eye "He tried to force me to..." the realisation of what she was trying to say hit him and his heart wrenched  
  
"Oh, my Dearest... then my behavior tonight was even more..." he stopped abruptly, gathering her into his arms "I'm sorry. You don't have to say another word" he whispered softly. She returned the hug, then pulled back, wiping the tears from her face  
  
"No, Randor, I want to, I need to... it will help put this behind me... once and for all" she took another breath and continued "I tried to fight him off, but..." she paused as she ran a hand up through her hair behind her right ear "he also had a knife" she turned her head to show a jagged scar hidden under her hairline  
  
"Oh, Marlena..."  
  
"He cut me when I tried to call for help but didn't get any farther than that because two men on motorcycles stopped and beat the holy thunder out of him, then one put his jacket on me and they waited with me until the police came" she laughed "I sure felt different about bikers after that"  
  
"Good thing they decided to stop when they heard you" she laughed again  
  
"Well, thank my father for that. He always told me that if I was in that situation to yell 'fire' because everyone comes to see a fire, but most won't come to see a rape" she sobered again "At any rate, the day after I got out of the hospital, I determined that I would never be helpless again, and I signed up for Karate lessons. I had my black belt in only 18 months. When I got out of school, I joined the Air Force. I dated a few men, but after that incident, I couldn't get close to any of them. I would think that I cared enough but if they so much as tried to put an arm around me, or to kiss me, it would just... send a cold chill through me. Before long, I couldn't even stand the thought of anyone touching me, kissing me. I'd positively freak"  
  
"I don't know that word, but I think I understand it. However, I don't see how..."  
  
"Don't you see? It isn't like that with you. We've been working together and just being friends this past year and it didn't bother me when you took my arm as we walked or touched my shoulder as you helped me to my seat. I'd already noticed that months ago. When we were standing on the balcony tonight and I realized that I was in love with you, it felt different than any other time I thought I cared about someone. When you brushed away my tears, it wasn't cold and when you kissed my cheeks, instead of being repulsed... I wanted more. I always felt a person should be married before they... well, I knew what I was doing and I didn't stop you. It was so incredible just to be able to feel that way. I craved your touch like a thirsty man craves water. I never dreamed I'd finally find a man who would stir me like that. I wanted to be with you so desperately, Randor. I needed to allow myself to get over what happened all those years ago. And I have... but much more than that... I needed you" she smiled "And I love you, Randor, more than I ever thought was possible. More than those three words could ever express" he took her hand gently, kissed it, then looked into her eyes again  
  
"Marlena, if you will stay and be my queen, I will spend every day for the rest of my life making sure you don't regret that decision"  
  
She hugged him tightly, then released him, looking into his eyes "Randor, the only decision I struggled with was what to do if you should ever try to be close to me. I got my answer when I felt such a surge of love and warmth and compassion that all doubts and fears fled. I believe God brought me here to find you. You are my soulmate, and I accept your offer, though I don't wish to cause any disturbance for the good people of Eternia. I will stay, but I'll be content just to be your wife"  
  
"Very well. When I make the announcement that we are to be married, I will let the people decide. I know they will accept you as my wife, I've no doubt about that, but if they do not wish an outworlder to be queen, we will abide by that decision. However" he said taking both her hands in his "if they should so choose, would you be willing to accept that title?"  
  
"Yes, I agree to whatever they decide, one way or the other" she smiled happily "but just know that the titles that I will cherish most will be wife... and someday mother" he smiled broadly  
  
"Oh? And are you anxious to have children, my Dear?" she nodded as they continued toward the palace  
  
"Yes, I've always wanted them, but honestly, I didn't think I ever would. I knew what you had to do to get them, and judging by the way I felt after what happened, I was sure I'd never be able to" a thought struck Randor and he was quiet for a moment before he spoke of it  
  
"You know, I wasn't... we weren't quite... prepared for what happened just now... uh"  
  
"Oh, don't worry. I know myself, and we're quite safe this time" she said "Not that I would have cared in the slightest. All I could think of was how good it felt not to have my insides turn to ice and feel sick to my stomach. Nothing else mattered" they were coming up the walk to the palace and he went to hold open the door for her  
  
"I think we should change our topic of conversation, now, unless you wish for us to be whispered about everywhere"  
  
"Fine" she said "Then we shall talk of the gathering tomorrow, and how you are going to explain to your people that I'm not leaving after all"  
  
"I'll just tell them that I have asked for you to be my wife and that you have agreed. I figure that a month will be enough time to plan a wedding, don't you?" she smiled  
  
"I suppose. You should know how your planet does things better than I" she said as they stopped outside her door.  
  
"Well, my dear, I shall leave you to your rest" Randor said as he kissed her hand "Sleep well"  
  
"I will, thank you" she said with her brightest smile. Randor reached out and brush Marlena's cheek, then slowly slid his hand into her hair. His fingertips contacted the raised line of her scar and he recoiled, recalling her story. He gently pulled back her hair and kissed the line, which had paled some over time.  
  
"I hope to be able to make you forget what happened" he said gently, but she shook her head  
  
"I'll live with the reminder of that night for the rest of my life and nothing can change that" she said soberly, then smiled "but now the memory will no longer have control of me. I thank you for that"  
  
"You're quite welcome. I'm glad I was able to assist you" he looked around to see that they were alone "I shall look forward to tomorrow but even more to our joining day, although the span of the greater moon never seemed so long until now"  
  
"The time will fly, you'll see" she smiled sweetly and he brushed her cheek again, this time cradling her head with his hand as he kissed her lips softly. He had intended only a gentle good night kiss but she reached out and put her arms around him, holding him close to her. Her lips softly yielded under his, her tongue brushing against his mouth sending a jolt through him at this new and intimate contact. Hesitantly, he joined her play and soon their kiss deepend into a smoldering fire that sought to consume them both  
  
"Marlena, my dearest" he whispered between fiery kisses "My soul aches with need of you" those words had such an incredible affect on her, and between that and his kisses, she was weak with her own desire  
  
"Yes, Randor" she said urgently "Mine as well" he groaned as she gave in completely to his advances when he suddenly broke away from her, their breathing slightly more labored than a moment before  
  
"I'd better go, my Love" Randor said "the hallway is no place for such a display, and I shall not take that which is not yet rightfully mine" she started to say something but didn't get even a word out "Not again" he said with determination "until the day we marry"  
  
"As you wish, my Liege" he chuckled at the title. She had never called him anything but his name, Sire, or Your Majesty, depending on their company "are you sure you can hold out that long?"  
  
"So new to the pleasures of love and yet so desperate?"  
  
"It's not that really" she said "Just as I said, it's incredible to know I can feel this way about someone" he kissed her again then quickly released her  
  
"I know, my love, and I promise you I will remove all bad thoughts out of your mind forever" he smiled softly "I'll see you in the morning"  
  
"Yes, Randor, in the morning" she said as he again kissed her hand then reluctantly left her. Just before he got to the turn in the corridor she called to him "I love you, Randor" he turned and smiled "Thank you for everything this past year"  
  
"I love you, my dear... and you're quite welcome" he bowed and then turned the corner as she sighed softly and leaned against the door jamb. When she no longer heard his soft steps, she brushed a stray tear from her face and smiled. She was home. 


End file.
